


If Only They Knew

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Booty Calls, Bottom!Mark, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Counter Sex, Creampie, D:, Friends With Benefits, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Overstimulation, Sex in the Family Home, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Top Simon, Verbal Humiliation, creampie x2, my parents aren't home, oh shit wait Mark kinda got emotional, rip coffee table, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: It rang once... Twice… Three times… Mark was worried he might actually not get a response, he knew that time was running out; he didn’t have all day. Finally, the phone got picked up and Mark almost sighed with relief.“What is it, Rents? This better be good, Ah’m busy.” An irritated blond said,Mark bit his bottom lip and itched the back of his leg with his foot nervously, “Si, ah’m home alone.”
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 9





	1. If Only They Knew

Mark was twirling his phone cord between his fingers, standing in his kitchen, leaning against the counter, as anxiety filled his stomach and chest. He was making a phone call he never thought he’d ever make, still, he had made it before.

“Come on, pick up.” He pleaded quietly to himself

It rang once... Twice… Three times… Mark was worried he might actually not get a response, he knew that time was running out; he didn’t have all day. Finally, the phone got picked up and Mark almost sighed with relief. 

“What is it, Rents? This better be good, Ah’m busy.” An irritated blond said,

Mark bit his bottom lip and itched the back of his leg with his foot nervously, “Si, ah’m home alone.”

“Yeah, and?” Simon replied sharply, not really considering what the ginger was implying,

Mark paused, “Si!” he whined, “Ah’m home  _ alone _ .” He emphasised the ‘alone’ this time.

Simon finally processed what Mark was implying. “Awright, Ah’m comin’.” He replied before quickly hanging up.

It had been like this for a few months… Every now and then Renton would find himself home alone and invite his friend over… Just for a laugh… At least he did at first… The first time Renton was really just inviting his friend over to see him, just to be friendly, but it soon turned to much more… When he drank too much…

...and his blond friend let his hands wander…

...and Mark didn’t stop him…

Mark  _ never  _ stopped him.

Ever since that night, Mark had invited him back a few times, when no one was home, to do it all over again. He knew it was wrong, he knew it wasn’t what normal best mates do, but when someone fucked you as good as Simon, it didn’t seem to matter all that much.

Renton still remembers the first time Simon kissed him, how it made his heart pound in his chest, how his stomach fizzled with excitement, how his face burned and tingled, how Simon made him feel like he’d never been kissed before in his life. He was an asshole, sure, but he knew just how to push Mark’s buttons and twist the ginger around his pinky finger whenever he pleased. Mark hated to be bossed around, but when it was in the context, he found a way to bite his tongue and do so with pleasure. 

Needless to say, Renton waited excitedly by the door like a dog. 

Simon only had to knock once and Mark was tearing the door open, the blond was grinning at Mark’s flushed expression and calmly walked into his family’s home. 

“Hello, Rents.” Simon said, grinning, “How was yer day?” He asks in an odd tone,

Renton chews at his bottom lip, “Was fine, missin’ a mate, though.” He smiled nervously

“Is that right?” The blond questions quaintly, walking closer to the ginger.

Simon’s hand slides along Renton’s waist and down to his ass, getting a nice handful to grope. 

“Yew sure ye’re nae missin’ anythin’ else?” He nearly whispers, inches from Renton’s lips.

Renton knees feel weak, he’s turning to Jelly, Simon knows what he’s doing.

Simon grinned, “Cause yew look like yew could use a good fuckin shag.” 

“Oh Si-...” Renton’s voice comes out as a pleading cry,

The blond’s lips hover over Renton’s and his dark eyes grow lidded, “But that’s why yew called us, isnae it?”

Simon pulls away at the last second, inches from almost touching, teasing Renton to no end. He knows what he’s doing and he loves watching it ruin his temporary lover. His hand comes up to lightly trace Renton’s lower lip, his voice lowering as he feels himself becoming aroused at Renton’s submissiveness.

“Naeyin kisses yew like Ah dae, do they?” Simon smirked and paused, “Naeyin fucks yew like Ah dae, do they?” 

Renton groaned and shook his head, “Nae, they dinnae.” He lets out a deep sigh, “They dinnae fuck us good.”

pride fills Simon’s chest and fattens his cock, “‘S a fuckin’ shame.” he presses his hardening cock against Renton, “Cause ye’re fuckin’ tight.” 

Mark sighed shakily and let Simon back him up against the coffee table. 

“Mark, why dinnae yew git up oan yer Ma’s coffee table?” The blond instructed

The ginger didn’t have to be told how, he knew, and was on all fours on his mother’s coffee table.

His blond friend was yanking his pants down with a quickness and spreading his freckled ass; Mark shivered when he felt the flat, wet, tongue drag over his asshole. It was odd at first, but soon evolved to be extremely pleasurable, thanks to Simon’s experienced tongue. Simon grinned looking at Mark’s squirming form, moaning and whining, as his hips stutter; Oh that Mark Renton, what a sight he is, getting eaten out on his mother’s coffee table by his best mate --  _ what a sight! _

Simon pulls back and spit on the ginger’s asshole, rubbing it in with his thumb, Renton arching back in anticipation. 

“Look, at yew, Rents, sae fuckin’ eager fer mah cock.” Simon grins, “We’ve turned ye intae a wee hoor, havenae we?” 

Rents bites his bottom lip, “Oanly fer yew.”

Simon grins even wider, “Aye, mah wee hoor.” 

He sinks two fingers in, knowing Renton has probably been playing with himself and didn’t need to start with one. The ginger groaned and arched his back to seem more appealing and open for the blond. Simon smirked with pride at how slutty his friend had become for him --  _ how well he must have fucked the wee ginger to get him so riled up.  _

The long, thick fingers of the Italian are expertly working Mark’s ass over, his legs quivering as Simon effortlessly finger fucks his needy Scottish hole. The redhead can’t contain his loud moans of pleasure, the house filling with Mark’s whorish cries for more. Renton hadn’t been fingered like this in a while; those sweet, thick, digits giving him an insane amount of pleasure he’d forgotten was possible. 

“Oh, Si-” Mark moaned almost romantically, “‘S sae fuckin’ good!” he choked out 

Simon circles the table and readjusts his arm and fingers inside the ginger, his free hand goes to the back of Mark’s head. Mark needs no further instruction, swiftly yanking down Simon’s name brand pants and gawking lovingly at the blond’s member. Renton had it in his mouth before Simon could even say, ‘suck it’. 

After all the times they’d done this, Renton had gotten good at it; his tongue caressing the underside of Simon’s cock and his cheeks hollowing out as his nose touched Simon’s pelvis. Renton’s throat opened up and was being stuffed with the blond’s lengthy member, earning a groan from the blond. Simon picked up his pace, fingering Renton’s ass faster as the redhead sucked his cock with great dedication; no one worshipped his cock quite like Renton did. 

His hand soon is grabbing Mark’s head and shoving him down harder as he thrusts into Mark’s lovely mouth. Mark had always been good at taking it, but he’d gotten even better, no one took it better than Mark. His tongue laid out against the bottom of Simon’s shaft, his throat open for the taking, suppressing his urge to gag as Simon rammed down his throat. No complaints, no whining, only the occasional moan. 

_ What a good fucking shag that Mark Renton was.  _

Simon held him against his pelvis for a while, slowly rolling his hips into Mark’s mouth, the ginger just taking it,  _ like the good whore he is _ . Then, the blond lets go and steps back, looking at Mark’s flushed face, tears streaked his cheeks, and his lips were swollen and red;  _ he was fucking gorgeous. _ Simon gives no response or explanation, he simply picks Renton up and slings him over his shoulder, then goes for the kitchen. 

Mark is set down on the cold kitchen counter, bracing himself on his elbows, Simon then grabs his legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. Simon teases Renton’s entrance, tapping his cock against the tight ring. 

“‘S this what yew want, Rents?” Simon teased, “Why yew called us in the first place?” 

Renton bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Aye.”

“Bes’ nae keep a mate waitin’, then.” Simon spoke softly, his eyes meeting Renton’s

Then, finally, Renton got what he’s been craving for oh-so-long. Simon’s cock was pressing into him, burning through him, bringing his body to life, and sending his heart racing. The blond’s groan as he felt Renton’s tight heat was music to Renton’s ears; he wanted nothing but to please Simon.

After a moment of composure, Simon begins to slowly rock his hips against the ginger. Mark tosses his head back and Simon takes it as a sign to start thrusting deep. Simon’s long, thick, member slowly withdrawing and then descending into Mark’s tight heat was driving the ginger mad -- He was going in  _ so fucking deep _ .

“Oh, shite, Simon.” Mark groaned lowly, his head hanging back

Simon buries his face in Renton’s neck, “Christ, Renton.” he huffed

Simon had to bask in it, he just had to; this moment where he was buried, balls deep, inside wee Mark Renton, fucking him on his family’s kitchen counter, --  _ Oh what would Mrs.Renton say? What would she say if she saw him spreading her son wide open, right on her kitchen counter? _

The pace picks up, getting faster; Simon watches Renton’s face contort with pleasure as he shoves his cock up the ginger’s ass. Then, suddenly, Mark’s mouth opens wide and his eyebrows arch as he grabs at the counter.

“Oh, fuck!” his eyebrows turn up, as Simon repeats his thrust against that special little bundle of nerves, “O-oh! Oh Simon!”

Simon grins as he knows he hit Mark’s G-spot, which he was oh-so-good at finding. He grabs Mark’s hips and begins to really give it to him, shoving in as harsh and fast as he could manage. This reduces Mark to a moaning, panting, shaking mess, coming undone on his family’s counter top. He’d never felt anything so pleasurable in his entire fucking life, who knew all he ever needed was to have his guts rearranged by a specific blond Italian cunt?

Mark couldn’t even make himself feel this good when he was jerking off, it was hell trying to satiate his need for his mate’s cock.

“Ah wis talkin’ tae a very important associate ‘ay mine when yew called us, wantin’ oor cock.” Simon started, never faulting in his pace as he gazed down at the ginger, “An’ Ah had tae leave, ‘cause mah wee mate, Mark, needed a cock up ‘is arse.” 

“N-.. Si-” Mark whined

Simon groaned, “But ye’re sae fuckin’ tight, Ah cannae say nae.”

“Ooh god, Simon, hnng-!” Mark moaned pitifully

The blond picked him up and moved him across the kitchen to the fridge, turning him around and shoving him up against the cold surface. Simon held up right leg and re-entered him after rubbing spit on his cock. Simon used his free arm to hold Mark against the fridge, his forearm against Mark’s shoulders. All Renton can think of, though, is how quickly Simon rediscovers his prostate. 

“Oh, but yew didnae need jus’ any cock, did ye Mark? Yew needed mine.” Simon teased, picking his pace back up again. 

“God, fuhck yes!” Mark exclaimed, resting his cheek against the cool refrigerator, “fuckin’ gih it tae us!” He all but begged

So Simon does. He hits Mark’s prostate over and over, growling at him in Italian, and taunting him in English. Simon couldn’t think of a time he’d fucked a more excited whore, one who actually was genuine about how fucking good it felt and didn’t pretend that they didn’t want a fat cock in them. 

“Yeh-es! Gih us that cock!” Renton moaned wantonly, lifting his own leg up higher and sticking his ass out for more. 

Mark’s ass is getting sore and his legs are trembling, but the burning only intensifies his pleasure, he knows he won’t last much longer, though. Renton grabs helplessly at the flat surface of his refrigerator, his balls tightening as he’s about to release soon. 

\-  _ Oh, Simon, you fuckin’ Saint, thank yew fer plowin’ oor junkie arse! _

This was the only time Mark found himself to be thankful for his blond friend. 

“Oh! Ooh, Si, Ah’m gonnae cum!” Mark moaned, his head falling back in ecstasy as Simon assaults his special little bundle of nerves.

“Fuckin’ dae it.” Simon encourages, leaning into Mark’s ear, bringing a hand around to help jerk him off.

Mark’s head goes back farther and his eyes slam shut, Simon can tell from how tight he is that Renton is going to cum any second. 

“OH FUCKING GOD! SIMON!” Mark’s choked out cry of pleasure rips through his throat as his cock pulses, gushing out a hot load of cum over Simon’s fingers. 

The blond groans at the tightness and only manages a few more thrusts before he’s following after Renton.

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Maark!” He wraps his arms around the ginger’s waist and pulls him close, as he buries himself deep inside and fills his best mate full of cum. 

They stay like that for a while, pressed up against each other on the fridge, panting and shaking from intense orgasms. Simon finally musters up the strength to pull himself out and sits down on a dining chair across the kitchen; he fixes his pants, lights a cigarette, and looks at the mess he’s made out of Renton. 

The ginger murmurs a shy “Thank yew.” And pulls his pants back on.

Simon sighs, his eyes lidded as he knows his cum must be leaking down Renton’s legs now.  _ \- I’ll fill yew back up later, Rents, dun worry. _ Simon seemed to speak with his eyes, Renton simply shivered in response. His ass was already aching from the good pounding the blond had given him.  _ \- Why did it feel sae good? _

His front door opens and Simon swiftly grabs a napkin off the table to wipe his fingers, Mr. and Mrs. Renton appeared in the doorway, and Mark’s mother smiles as she sees the blond in her kitchen.

“Awe, Simon, ‘s sae good tae see yew, lad! Ah hope ye’re stayin’ fer dinner, we just got some groceries, kin.” She beamed, coming over to hug the blond.

The Italian can see Mark’s blushing and flustered face over his mother’s shoulder, he grinned wider.

Simon grinned, “Of course.”

_ If only they knew. _


	2. Without Even A Kiss Godbye

_ Oh, if only they knew.  _

If only they knew their wee Mark was a whore. If only they knew their wee Mark Renton had just fucked his best mate on the three most common surfaces of their home, just moments before they walked through the door. If only they knew his cum was leaking down their son’s legs right now.  _ Oh what would they say? _

That’s all Simon could think about sitting at the dinner table across from Renton’s parents. 

Mark squirmed at the drying cum in his ass and striped down his legs, his ass ached horribly and it was very uncomfortable to sit… Yet his sore ass only reminded him of what he’d done not so long ago, before his parents arrival, and was arousing him. Simon and his mother were yammering on about something when Mark let out a quiet whine, alerting his mother quickly.

“Mark, love, ‘s somethin’ wrong?” She inquired

Renton’s cheeks bloomed pink, “Eh, nae, jus’ stomach cramp… Eh, excuse me.” 

Mark excuses himself to the restroom and Simon grins, as he knows he’s got something to do with it. 

The ginger sits on the toilet with the bathroom door locked, he glides his fingers over his sore entrance. It hurt but it also felt _ so fucking good _ ; he did it again and again before he inserts two fingers in his needy hole. All he can think about is how Simon’s cock was plowing into him not even an hour earlier. But as he finger fucks his ass, he finds he’s not nearly as good at it as Simon is, and whines in agony. 

**Knock! Knock!**

“Mark?! Yew okay in there?” his mother interrupted.

Everything is halted and Mark composes himself as much as possible, pulling up his pants and blushing as he lies to his mother that he’d just had a big lunch. 

*****

Later that night Simon decides to stay over rather than go to Ally’s place, residing in Mark’s bedroom and listening to David Bowie with him. Mark was still a bit fidgety; his sore ass being a constant reminder of when Simon fucked him relentlessly. So, obviously, Mark was very flustered. 

Simon takes notice of Mark’s odd behavior, “Whas’ wrong, Rents?” 

“Ah’m sore.” He whimpered, shuffling uncomfortably, 

The blond turns to him sympathetically, “Awe, Rents, lay doon, then.” 

The Italian pushed him to lay on his back, and rubbed his leg comfortingly. 

“Si-... ‘S makin’ us want yew.” Mark whimpered quietly,

The blond raised his eyebrows, he hadn’t heard that one before, “Eh?”

“Ah’m sae sore, but ‘s remindin’ us ay’ when yew fucked us an’ Ah keep gettin’ hard.” Mark whined.

Simon looked sympathetically at the poof flustered Mark, “Dae ye have lube, Rents?” He asks softly

Renton nods and pulls some out of his bedside drawer. 

Simon doesn’t say another word, quickly ridding Renton of his pants. He undoes his own pants just enough to free himself and begins covering his member in lube. Simon slowly enters his ginger friend for the second time that day, holding his legs up and being as gentle as possible. 

Renton bites his lip from the burning of his sore ass, but when Simon starts to move he has to bite his hand to silence his moans. It hurt, but it also felt astonishingly good. The burning sensation of his sore ass only contributed to the growing fire in his belly. 

“Fuck! It hurts... Nng- Sae good.” Mark pants, his legs tensing

He felt so hypersensitive, he nearly lost his vision when Simon hit that wee g-spot of his. Mark’s toes curled and his legs shook, they’d hardly even started and Mark was already falling apart. 

“Oh Mark, look at yew, already sae eager tae cum oan yer best mate’s cock.” Simon teased

There is no room left for a reply as Simon begins to ruthlessly fuck into Mark’s ass, grabbing his wee hips and shoving it all the home every single time. Oh Mark’s tight, overly-sensitive ass was perfect and Simon couldn’t stop his hips from giving it all to his sore friend. He couldn’t wait to fill his friend up for the second time that day and watch all his cum leak out of that puffy asshole. 

Renton quietly groans in pained pleasure, his legs shaking even harder as he feels that familiar knot tightening. Simon keeps shoving it in, Mark’s legs shaking faster and faster, his breathing growing ragged. The blond knows what he’s doing, he knows how to tear Mark apart so easily. He keeps on that prostate, slamming into it over and over; Mark’s biting on his hand harder and harder so his family doesn’t hear. Mark’s on the edge and he knows it, but when Sick Boy leaves a hickey on Mark’s neck, sucking so forcefully and biting so harshly, he has no time to warn the blond he’s cumming. 

He can taste blood but he doesn’t care, he’s cumming hard on his stomach, untouched, as he clenched around his blond friend. 

“FUCK!” Mark cursed through his teeth.

Simon braces himself on his forearms as he shoves in deeply, letting off with a long sigh of, “Renton.” on his lips.

When he pulls out, Simon grins at the cum running out of Renton, scooping some with his fingers and shoving them in Renton’s mouth, the ginger complying submissively and groaning at the taste of Simon’s spunk on his tongue. 

Then, finally, Simon kisses him. The kiss that makes Mark feel human, the kiss that makes Mark’s chest flutter, that kiss that feels so fucking right.  _ Simon’s kiss _ , that made him feel like he’d never been kissed before, in his entire life. __

_ And, for just a moment, Mark Renton thought he could be in love. _

Simon held him all through the night.

But just like every morning…

...He’s gone…

And left Mark aching,

_ without even a kiss goodbye. _


End file.
